


Try Again

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes Derek breakfast in bed.</p><p>For Sterek Week: Sunday Fun Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles winces when the spatula slips out of his hand and clatters loudly on the kitchen counter. He’d wanted to surprise Derek with breakfast and been as quiet as a mouse all the way through preparations, or tried to. Not that he hadn’t expected Derek to wake up from either the smells or sounds, which is why he left several notes ordering Derek to stay in bed, one on his pillow, one on his nightstand, and one stuck to the bedroom door.

Stiles puts the last plate on the tray and lifts it carefully, throwing a glance at the mess he’s made. He can clean that up later. And if all goes well, he’ll clean it up _much_ later. Smiling at the thought and pushing the anxiety that’s threatening to bubble up down, he makes his way back to the bedroom. As he expected, Derek is already up and waiting for him, sitting against the headboard, an amused smile on his face. The blankets are pooled around his waist, and with his bare chest and sleep mussed hair, he takes Stiles’ breath away.

‘All my appliances still in one piece?’ Derek asks.

‘Of course they are. They’re just in need of a wash,’ Stiles says, mock offended. He places the tray on Derek’s lap and crawls back in next to him. He’s not sure how close he’s allowed to sit so he keeps a little distance. Derek shuffles closer, however, until the tray can easily rest on both their thighs.

‘You don’t expect me to eat all of this on my own do you?’

Stiles shrugs, smiling sheepishly. Derek’s right, though. He may have gone a little overboard. There’s a plate overflowing with bacon, several eggs, six pieces of toast, coffee, orange juice, a stack of pancakes, syrup, sugar, jam, butter. Remembering the strawberries Derek bought yesterday, he tries to slide out of the bed, but Derek pins him with a look.

‘Where are you going?’

‘To get the strawberries?’

Derek huffs, amused. ‘We’ll be lucky if we can manage this between the two of us. Safe the strawberries for later.’

‘Okay,’ Stiles agrees and makes himself comfortable against Derek’s side, the promise of _later_ making his chest feel too small for his heart.

They talk while they eat, about Derek’s job at the library, about the classes Stiles will be taking this semester, the pack, the Sheriff, cars, the upcoming Star Wars movie, they talk about everything except them.

‘We’re gonna have to change the sheets,’ Derek says when all the food’s gone, frowning at the crumbs covering the sheets.

‘We should’ve changed them last night. I can’t imagine how they must smell to you, with all the… fluids,’ Stiles says wrinkling his nose.

‘It smells amazing,’ Derek says, trying for nonchalance, but failing when his ears start going red. ‘It smells like _us_.’

‘And that’s good?’ The anxiety from earlier rears its head again.

‘Of course it is.’ A look of concern flashes across Derek’s face. He sets the tray with the now empty plates and mugs on the floor. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Is this going to be like last year?’ Stiles sets his jaw and forces himself to look Derek in the eye.

Last summer, a week before Stiles had left for college, they’d slept together for the first time. It had been amazing, but Stiles hadn’t had a clue about where they stood when he left, so he pretended nothing had changed. They didn’t talk much that year and Stiles had started brooding in his spare time. Scott had kept telling him to just talk to Derek, so sure that everything would work out. Lydia had said the same thing, but Stiles hadn’t been able to make himself initiate that conversation.

Then, last night Stiles had driven Derek home after a pack meeting. They’d been talking, he can’t even remember what about, all he remembers is not wanting to go home. And he hadn’t.

‘Do you want it to be?’ Derek asks. He looks uncertain, his eyes roaming over Stiles’ face, his hands gripping the sheets tightly.

‘No,’ Stiles says, allowing a small smile on his lips.

‘Thank god,’ Derek breathes and dives in for kiss. He tastes like coffee and pancakes, and Stiles doesn’t even care about the crumbs getting stuck to his skin. Like the dishes, they can change the sheets later, preferably _much_ later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
